Before the Darkness
by Naruonfire
Summary: Naruto was hated, scorned, and cast out from happiness. One day, when he takes a different turn, his life is changed, forever. AU... sort of. NaruTen
1. The Decision

This is my first Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that.

* * *

A now five year old Naruto was walking down the street. He just came back from the old man'soffice in the Hokage Tower. Today was his 5th birthday, and the old man gave him a present. He got a kunai set. Now he could train with kunai's before he went to the acadamy. He just learned what a ninja was, and he asked him if he wanted to go to the Ninja Acadamy. He said "Yes" of course...

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Naruto," The Sandaime said," I believe it is time to tell you what a ninja is."_

_"Ninja?" Naruto replied_

_"Yes, an ninja Naruto. A ninja is an individual who portects the village he is in, and who will give his life for it. A ninja is someone who uses _chakra_ and _jutsu'schakra_ being the mixture of spiritual and bodily energies. And before you ask, a _jutsu_ is a skill in which a ninja uses to defeat his foes. There are three different catagories of _jutsu_, and a few subclasses. The first catagory is _ninjutsu,_ where you use _chakra_ to afflict bodily harm. Come on, let me show you."_

_The old Hokage walked him to a part of the Tower that he'd never seen before._

_"This is the _JutsuTesting Center_, this is where they try out new techniques that have been found by wars or so on. Everyone is currently off work, but _I _have the keys." He said, dangling a pair keys in front of his face, with a big grin to go along with it._

_"This is a _ninjutsu_ Naruto," The old man said. He did several _handseals_ and the put his hand to his mouth." _Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu_," A large fire ball flew out of his mouth and incinerated the dummy he was aiming at._

_"Sugoi..."Naruto said._

_"Yes Naruto, ninja techniques are very incredible. The subclasses of _ninjutsu_ are _kinjutsu, fuuinjutsu, _the_ summoning jutsu, _and_ doujutsu._ You can obviously tell what _kinjutusu _and_ fuuinjutsu _do. The _summoning jutsu_ and the _doujutsu _are small amount harder to understand. The _summoning jutsu _is a technique that calls an animal, beast,ect from a different, how do I say this... _level _of existence. I won't go into the specifics, you probably won't understand what I'm saying." _

_Naruto looked a little peeved at this but didn't say anything. He got even more angry when the Sandaime chuckled._

_He continued," A doujutsu is well, a technique that comes from the eye. An eye technique ususally comes from a _kekkai genkai. _A _kekkai genkai _is a technique that only comes from a certain clan, and sorry, but no Naruto, you don't have one." Or so the Sandaime thought," One such doujutsu is the _Sharingan_. The _Sharingan_ is a special type of eye that naturally appears in some of the members of the _Uchiha_ clan. The _Sharingan _allows the user a number of abilities. One of the things_ Sharingan _can do is that it can percieve and copy _ninjutsugenjutsu_, which I will tell you about later, and _taijutsu_, which I will also tell you about, with perfect accuracy and allow the user to use the techniques, as long as they have the necessary resources to do so. Second, it is capable of a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. Third, it can see through _genjutsu_, the level of which is possibly dependent on the user's skill. Fourth, it has the ability to predict an opponent's movement as well as allowing sight of fast moving objects with great clarity."_

_Naruto had his hopes quenched, but it was replaced by excitement and a small emount of envy for those who had the _Sharingan_ it being such a powerful _kekkai genkai. _He didn't know that he also had a strong power._

_The Sandaime went on to the next subject," The next type of _jutsu _is _genjutsu.Genjutsu_ is using the mind to create an Illusionary Image that is able to distract the enemy so the caster can... defeat the enemy." The Sandaime didn't want him to give him a bad impression of the shinobi._

_He continued," _Genjutsu_ doesn't _have_ any sub classes so we will move on. We now go to _taijutsu.Taijutsu_ is using the body to extract power and use it to damage an opponent. It require no hand seals but require mastery of chakra control and flow. The hands, body, and legs is all that is required to defend from and attack an opponent. In _Taijutsu_, one can obtain enormous power and speed. There is only one subclass of _taijutsu. Kenjutsu.Kenjutsu_ is _almost_ the same as _taijutsu_ except for one difference. _Taijutsu _is the mastery of hands, body and legs, while _kenjutsu_ is the mastery of weapons. That is all you need to know about taijutsu."_

_Naruto was quite dumbfounded by the time the speach was over. The Third only had one last thing to say._

_"Naruto, I know it is a bit... _sudden_, but would you like to join the _Ninja Acadamy_?" Sarutobi knew that Naruto would agree_

_He wasn't dissapointed when Naruto exclaimed,"YES!!" The Hokage chuckled._

_"Well then Naruto, I have a birthday present."_

_Naruto was very excited and blasted out,"WHAT IS IT!! TELL ME!!" He chuckled again_

_"Naruto I am giving your first ninja weapon set. They are called kunai. All ninja use kunai, and the Yondaime was a master of them." It wasn't a lie. Hirashin _did _focus on the kunai. Sort of  
_

_Naruto looked like he was going to faint, but he fought through it," Cool Oyaji!!"_

_He chuckled, for the third time," Here you go Naruto, now get out of here and start training!"_

_Naruto gave him a unorthodox salute and ran out of the tower._

* * *

Flashback end

He was a little calmer now, because of the stares all the people were giving him. When he got the crossroads he saw a man. The man had a hood over his face, and other than that was utterly indistinguishable. When he was about to go left the man walked in to him he was about to say," Hey watch where you're going!!" But the man glared at him, with something he couldn't distinguish and he said," Damn Kyuubi Kid." And walked off. Naruto wondered what he meant by," Kyuubi Kid." And noticed he came from the right side of the crossroads. Intsead of going left, the way he always went to his house, he went right. He didn't know that would change his life forever.

* * *

Sorry if this is Short, but it is my first try at fan fiction, and it seemed a good place to leave

And two more things, one try out thundereapers fic, The Dichotomy of Namikaze Naruto, and reveiw. Oh and if ANYONE wants to be my beta or something, just let me know.


	2. The Light

Here's the second chapter of "Before the Darkness"

And incase you didn't know, this is an update

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, I don't own you, I don't own your mom. But I do own an Xbox. :J

--

Naruto was beginning to regret his decision. Everywhere he turned, people were looking at him with hate and malice.

Some were drunk, and cracking their fingers, others, sober, and brandishing kunai and swords.

'That's weird.' wondered Naruto,' I thought only ninja had kunai.'

Naruto just brushed it off and kept walking.

After a long time of akwardness and ignoring, Naruto _finally_ saw his apartment complex.

(A/N: I really don't want to do this but it's needed for the story to progress.)

He whooped and ran towards his house, until a man stepped in front of him, and knocked him down.

He was about to tell him "Hey, watch where you're going" but the man sent him a glare and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Bastard Kyuubi. You killed my family, and now you're trying to shove it in my face. I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with _me_!" And with that he did something Naruto did not expect, but something inside of him tried to tell him that he did.

That man, probably over thirty, punched a 5 year old kid in the face, and Naruto felt he hadn't been hit so hard in his life, and he was right. The man let go of his shirt when he hit him, and Naruto was sent probably sent 10 meters back, blood spraying a small amount out his mouth. Before he hit the ground he saw two things he didn't_ know_ he didn't want to see. One was the man had a hiate. A _leaf_ hiate. The second was a sign. A sign that made a 5 year old fear for his life. He saw a sign saying, in cold, bold letters,**"Shinobi District"**.(1)

Before he hit the ground, he felt like he was going in slow motion. Naruto saw all their faces, some happy, some held pity, others, had anger. Most at him, others at the man that had hit Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were wide, now up towards the sky, blood trickling out of his mouth, inches from the ground, and he thought all was peaceful, just for a second. When Naruto hit the ground, that facade vanished. His world erupted in a explosion of blood, and death, but not of his own.

The man that had punched Naruto had his head cut, not off, but in half. Blood erupted from the man's head, gushing everywhere. Then thousand of kunai and other weapons were thrust into his body, probably by some skilled _jonin_, and the man was obliterated in shower of blood and gore.

Everywhere Naruto looked there was death and blood, appendages being hacked off, entrails spilled everywheree across the ground. The only thing Naruto could do was puke. _Jutsu's_ flew through the air, and he saw a man get _crushed_ by a_ doton_ technique.

Naruto was starting to notice some things though. One, was that most of the people were trying to get past other shinobi, to probably get him, he supposed. (A.N./ Naruto is Obviously _not_ stupid, as you can see in the manga and anime. (2) ) Second, they were failing horribly. And third, the ones that _were_ protecting him(3), seemed to be much more skilled, though less in numbers. Naruto was wondering why the more powerful shinobi were _defending_ him.

While Naruto was contemplating his strange problem, a man, wearing a standard _jonin_ outfit, barreled through some ninja, somehow ripping the ninja's arm off in the process, ran over to Naruto picked him up and drew his sword.

**"DIE!"** And just like that, Naruto felt a strange sensation touch his body, it was cold, and it felt like, _metal_?

There were two sources for the sensation. One, was the tip of a sword, touching his nose. The other, was another tip, through the left side of his belly. Naruto didn't feel the pain at first, but then it coursed through his body, and Naruto screamed a horrifying, shrill scream.

Naruto dropped to the ground, and barely opened his eyes, as unconciousness almost had his grip on him. He saw the man, with a sword through his head, blood dripping down his face in all directions down. The man still had a smirk on his face. The other man/woman that had stabbed him pulled his/her sword out of his head, twirled around in a flourish, and cut the man in half.

As he/she walked over towards Naruto, and before that icy grip closed in on him, he saw his/her face...er...mask.

It was in the form of a dog.

He finally faded into unconcousness.

--

Kakashi sighed as he picked Naruto up. He looked over at Gai and Asuma, and they were finishing up the traitor shinobi's. Almost all of the ninja's were _chunin,_some were _genin_, and the one he had just killed was a _jonin_. They had simply knocked out most of the chunnin, and all of the _genin_, and he had just killed the _jonin_.

Why the fuck had the done this. He thought most of the ninja's respected Naruto. Most probably did. Most of the _chunin_, and probably all of the _genin_, thought this was a rebellion, and they, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Ebisu, Genma, Hataye, and Yugao, were the rebels they suspected.

This was most likely false, but Kakashi forced himself to believe it, or he might just go on a retributing rampage, for the treatmeant Naruto, his sensei's son, had.

But, without any further ado, the ANBU member jumped on the roofs and sped off.

--

Haze... Blackness... Despair... That is all Naruto could see right now. After a few minutes the haze lifted, then another minute, the darkness, but the despair stayed.

Naruto felt stark cold _something _wash over his body, then dissapear, but then he felt oddly wet up to his ankles. Naruto opened his eyes and saw something that resembled a sewer. Of course Naruto had never _seen_ a sewer so _he_ didn't know what to make of the scene.

Then, Naruto had felt oddly compelled, _obligated_, to move forward, and since that is the only thing he could comprehend right now, he did so. After a few seconds of walking he felt that strange feeling again, but in a different form. He started to come to his senses, so now he felt the terror that tremored through his body. So now it was this terror that forced him to walk foward.

After a few more minutes he suddenly came to a stop. To his right he saw a dark red.. _energy_ would be the best to describe it. Then to his left he saw the same, exept in the form of a light blue. In front of him he expected to see a dead end but he saw a light with the combination of the two colours, a deathly black

Then he started hearing a voice, a voice that sounded like a dark malicious voice, a happy, high pitched fairy like voice, and a plain, monotone all talking at the same time.**"To your right, you see power, but you cannot controll it. To your left, you see wisdom, but you cannot use it. In front of you, you see both power and widom, but at the cost of your very soul. Which will you chose, young Namikaze?"**

The terror was finally gone, and Naruto had regained his senses, and now had to make the greatest desicion in his life. Left, right or center. Like most of his decisions in life he chose the quickest and easiest route. Which was going straight foward.

But before he pressed foward, he asked an obvious question," What do you mean, Namikaze?"

The queer voice replied back,**"You shall know in do time, young one."** The voice then chuckled, which was an incredibly frightening laugh.

Naruto then stepped through the black light.

--

How do you like _that_ cliffy. Quite mysterious isn't it?

1.Sarutobi taught Naruto how to read.

2.His supposed "stupidity" is just a mask, and if he got rid of it, people would wonder what happened.

3.Their backs are facing him.

See ya later.


	3. The Bloodline

The third chapter of Before the Darkness is here.

Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Meh.

Disclaimer: I do not beleive I own Naruto, and I do not beleive my name is Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you.

--

Sarutobi was worried.

Usually this is not a new thing, there are a lot of things that he worries about, but this is special.

When Kakashi came through his doors, holding a small object in his arms, he came over to get a closer look, and when Sarutobi saw that blonde hair, he rushed over and grabbed Naruto, with speed that almost rivaled Gai's, and asked Kakashi 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!'

Kakashi answered in the form of 'He was attacked.' Sarutobi told him to get Naruto to the hospital, and soon followed suit.

Hence the worrying.

Anyways, as Sarutobi was pacing, a doctor came up to him and told him,"Hokage-sama, the child's body is just fine, healing up in a few minutes after getting the beating, thanks to his furry friend. But his mind is a whole different matter. The child seems comatose, but yet, he is not in that state. It's like he's dreaming, but he's not sleeping, per se." The Hokage looked just a hint lost at this."Let me explain." He continued,"You see, when the body sleeps, most of the body's functions slow down to a crawl, and some completely stop, but it isn't the case here. You see, When you take a nap, sometimes people drool. But when you go to sleep, when the body deems it necessary, most people do not do so. That's because when you sleep, your body, for the most part, stop's producing saliva. It still keeps the smallest of drains open, so the mouth stays wet. The reason the body stops producing saliva at night, is mostly because there is almost no need for it. Saliva's fuction, other than keeping you mouth wet, it to break down your food. Saliva is composed of enzymes, and other things that are irrelavant to the situation. The body uses those enzymes in the saliva to break down food, so you can chew it, get your food down your thoat, and to prepare for the stomach. The body stops producing saliva is, obviously, because you don't eat during the night. Mostly. Anyways, the child's breathing is as fast as mine, he is drooling, and his body's function's have barely slowed down at all. We can't wake him from his 'sleepless sleep' because it would cause an extreme jolt to his body, and he might go brain dead. So, the only thing we can do, is wait 'till he wakes up." The doctor looked at Sarutobi, then turned around and left.

Sarutobi sighed a sigh, of despair.

--

Naruto woke up to that damp sewer-like cave again, execept without the haze. There was still darkness though.

As Naruto looked around he saw three main things. One, the entire room was draped with water, as like a heavy, watery blanket. Two, there were pipes all around the room, coloured as those walls of light he had seen earlier. Red, blue and black pipes. The third was the most surprising. There was somewhere around fifteen bars in front of him, all vertical, as what might adorn a prison cell.

Naruto started walking closer towards the prison-like bars, when a violet chakra lit up the room, slowly, making the cavern become brighter, each passing second. Because it got bright just a little to quick for Naruto, he closed his eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw the most horrific visage anyone could ever see. It was a fox, an enormous one, with nine tails swinging behind it, but that wasn't the only abnormality. The feature that made it truly terrifying, was it's three heads. The one on the right side was blue coloured, and the side of the body it was on became blue near the head, but fading down to red by it's midsection. The one on the left side had a red coloured head, making that side completely unchanged. Then the one in the center had a head coloured black, having the same effect as the blue one, except the colour was black, and it went all the way down to it's rear.

When Naruto was done examining the strange figure he asked,"What the hell are you?"

The head in the center seemed to adopt an annoyed type look and replied with the monotone voice,**"I am part of you, and part of the being named, the Kyuubi. You might be wondering what I mean by 'Kyuubi' and 'I am part of you', But that will be explained later. First I must congratulate you on your choice, not many would have picked the light in the middle."**

"Wait, you mean that was real?"

**"Of course, or you wouldn't be here. Now let me explain what I mean by, 'I am part of you'. It is explained by four simple words. You have a bloodbline. Two in fact. The first bloodline has to do in with controlling me. Unlike the Shodai's bloodline, or the Sharingan, you only have control over my chakra. By this, say, if you called upon my chakra, and trained to use it to the highest extent, you would be able to get only to six tails without losing yourself. By tails I mean phisical manifestations of my chakra, and each one that comes out you gain about half of the power you already had, adding on to the tails you already had on you. Say, if you had one tail and got up to three tails, you would have a little over twice the power that you had at one tail. Anyways, now you can manifest all nine tails of my chakra. The other bloodline, adds considerably to your own power. They are something called 'Chakra Scars'."**

Naruto only seemed mildly confused, but he _is _only six.

**"Chakra Scars are like mini chakra coils, so tightly packed that it ruptures the skin, so the skin over the coils becomes a scar. These Chakra Scars hold about half your chakra, regardless how much you had before. So say you had... four scars, and then you activated them, you would have about three times as much chakra as you had before. Yes, I did say 'activate'. I'll explain later. Anyways, another talent of these Chakra Scars, is to have perfect control over the Chakra Scars' chakra. You'll learn more about this if you enter the ninja academy. Which you will. And, obviously, When your chakra increases, so do the Scars' chakra. That also means the Scars will get larger. Oh, and the scars have a very slight bluish tint, just to let you know."**

"So, You're saying I have _two_ bloodlines, not just one, and one of them could make me the strongest person in the world?"

**"Almost. **_**Both**_** bloodlines could make the you strongest man in the world. Even if you had just one of thos bloodlines, you could become **_**extremely **_**powerful. There is something I forgot to mention. Two things actually. One, There is a pre-stage to the tails of chakra. This prestage doubles your power, Thus your chakra. Two, the tails **_**double**_** in power from the prestage. This means with with one tail, you will be **_**four times**_** as powerful than before. So the extent of those tail's power would be..."**

Naruto waited for the number.

**"Eighty-Six times as powerful** **than before." **

**Naruto looked like he was **

**"But before you get all happy, this comes with an extreme drawback. When you hit just six tails, There will be a time limit. About three minutes. What is the consequence if you pass over this time limit. You will start to die."**

Naruto got eyes as wide as saucers

**"This time limit will deacrease by about thirty seconds every time you go up a tail. So your time limit for nine tails will be.. About one minute and thirty seconds. Every second over this will decrease the time you will get the sickness for going over the limit. If you went at six tails for exactly three minutes one second, you would get the disease in your body. It would take around 30 years for you to develop the disease. But if you went six tails for three minutes and **_**two**_** seconds you wouls develop this disease in 29 years. The time decrease doesn't increase as you go up tails. Also you can go six tails and three minutes and one second without penalty. Every second you go over the limit you devolop an... immunity to the diseases' decreasing time limit. An example would be if you went five seconds over the limit, you can go over the limit for five seconds again without any penalty. But there is a loophole to this. Everytime you go into the tailed state, and reached the 'timed tails', if you stop **_**exactly**_** when the time limit is over, the time limit will increase by 30 seconds. But there's three problems. One, when you get to the 'timed tail' state, it actually causes immense amounts of pain, which you**_** can**_** dull, but it will still be painful. Second, it has to be exact, by the nanosecond exact, infact."**

Naruto looked a little... confused at nanosecond. The figure sighed. It was quite scary, though.

**"But third, is that when you want to turn the **_**tails**_** off, there is a... cooldown, in which after five or so seconds, it **_**actually**_** turns off. To even further complicate things, this cooldown varies in time, so it is **_**very**_** hard to actually hit it **_**at the nanosecond**_**. But you might be worrying,'What if it goes over the limit!?' **_**Don't**_** worry the cooldown **_**never**_** goes over five seconds, and even though you might be half a second **_**over**_** the limit, the disease **_**only**_** starts at **_**one second**_** over the limit. No more, no less. Do you understand?"**

"Sort of."

**"Good. That's all you need to know about your bloodlines, really. Now to explain what I mean by 'I am part of the being Kyuubi." You see, exactly six years ago, the beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha."**

Naruto got kind of scared at this proclomation, seeing as he was talking to part of the beast. Naruto also wondered how the beast was here

**"Heh. Anyways, that part of me took out many of your **_**shinobi**_** and**_** kunoichi**_** that fought against the other part of me, and injured the rest. But then after it seemed impossible, a seemingly very strong **_**shinobi**_** attacked the Kyuubi, and actually hurt it to the point that it stopped regenerating, and the Kyuubi thought that it might just die. But this beast saw that the man was in an even **_**worse**_** shape then it, and mistakingly thought that it had won. Then, another man carrying a bundle came up to this man and gave him the bundle. The man that it know knew was the 'Yondaime Hokage', did some hand movements, and then a bright light, and the beast found itself in here. But the beast saw what it was sealed into. The bundle was a baby, with yellow hair."**

Naruto seemed to be trying to work out the kinks. Yellow hair, same day as his birthday, and same year. Naruto suddenly figured it out.

"So that mea-"

**"Yes, you are the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sacrificed so that the village could live, and treated horribly because of it."**

"Wait... the Kyuubi was a demon with nine tails right?" The beast part of the Kyuubi nodded it's head," But, the kyuubi doesn't have three heads right?" The beast seemed to smile.

**"You're smarter than you look. No, the Kyuubi did not have three heads **_**before **_**the sealing. You see this head to my left? That is **_**most**_** of the Kyuubi. It is two-thirds the Kyuubi, one-third me. The being on my right is most of your bloodline. It is two-thirds your bloodline, one-third me. And myself am made up of one-third Kyuubi, one-third your bloodline, and one-third myself. When the Kyuubi was sealed inside your body, that first bloodline of yours I mentioned, fused the Kyuubi and itself together, creating me. The purpose of the three heads is quite simple. The Kyuubi controls the chakra it gives, slightly coaxed by your bloodline, your bloodline controls...well...your bloodline, and I control them. I am the reason you can go all nine tails, and can give you complete control over your bloodline, but you will have to work for it. Oh, there are three things I need to tell you before you go. One, right now, you can only go **_**three**_** tails without losing yourself. Two, to awaken your second bloodline, you have to go through an **_**extremely**_** traumatic event.**

Naruto looked a little spooked at this.

**"And third, the man who sealed the kyuubi into your body, was your father, Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. The reason I know this is because I've been searching around your head, because I was bored..."**

Naruto coughed.

**"Anyways, I happened upon something I have never heard of before, something called Ancestrial Memory.**(A/N: Yes, I got that off Assasins Creed.)**Ancestrial Memory is just what the name says. Anyways after searching through almost all your ancestors memories, I got to the last one, which should be your father, and it was named Namikaze Minato. So I entered. It started off at the Kyuubi attack. I'll spare you all the details, let's just say he looked in a mirror, and looked exactly like the man that sealed you."**

"Wait, before you boot me out of here or something, I want to ask you a question."

**"What?"**

"If your part of Kyuubi, Isn't he all bad and stuff. If so, Shouldn't you be evil too, even just partially? If you are then why are you helping me?"

**"You are quite smart, aren't you? Suffice to say no, I am not evil, nor am I good. I am neutral. The blue one on the right is good, and the red one is evil, obviously. So since I have equal portions of both of them, they cancel each other out, and the part that is actually **_**me**_** didn't have an alignment, because I was created when those two fused. But just because I'm neutral, doesn't mean I **_**have **_**to help you. No the reason I help you is because I'm part of the bloodline, and because bloodlines are usually controlled by the user, it was obligatory for me to help you. Do you understand?"**

Naruto then shook his head, yes.

**"Then, Goodbye."**

Naruto's vision faded to black, again.

--

As Sarutobi was pacing the room, heart scanner (A/N: I actually have _no clue_ what it's called but it's the thing that has the lines on it and goes _beep _every heartbeat.) seemed to go haywire beeping wildly and the lines going up and down rapidly. The Sandaime rushed over and pressed the "Call Doctor" Button, and looked at Naruto, and saw something that almost made him cry tears of joy. Naruto was looking at him with wide eyes, that slowly returned to shape.

The Sandaime laughed as Naruto said,"Old man..."

Naruto then closed his eyes, contemplating what happened in his mind, and unconcousnessly fell of to sleep (No pun intended).

--

Whew, Longest Chapter yet, They just seem to get bigger and bigger, eh?

Anyways, Hoped you like it.

And I'm going to have to do something _again_ that I _do not want to do_, for the sake of the storyline

I'm going to have to kill Iruka.

Those that are smart can think of why.

Pleas don't stop reading my story because of this.

Puppy dog Eyes

Well that was degrading.

Because I'm a man...

Bye!


End file.
